Teenage Confusion
by hottie from hell
Summary: Ty opens up his wing to a troubled teenage girl named Cristi who has no family left except for a uncle that came missing when her parents died. But she's a troubled teen who can't find herself and takes her anger out on others. Rating goes up in other cha


Disclaimer: I do not own third watch or the characters. I only use them. (  
  
A/N- I don't really know what Ty's apartment looks like so just bare with the details I give you. I made an apartment in my mind so as I go I'll give details about it. Plus he has an extra room that Cristi is in. Ty will come into the next chapter but his name is said a few times in here.  
  
If you recognize this story then you're not wrong. I've had this one on the site before but I looked back at it and decided I should change it a little. You know, make it more interesting and longer. I just watched third watch and this story came to the back of my mind and I decided to continue it. So read and review. Tell me things you think I should change like more detail, better grammar, explain characters more, OOC, etc. that or put in ideas that you think should happen during the story. Well I'd better let you get to the story.  
  
"It's my life as it is"  
  
Cristi opened her eyes suddenly and jerked upright in her bed with her red hair flying in front of her face. She let herself take huge breaths before she calmed herself down. After lying for a minute she started to feel tears run down her cheeks. With a shaky sigh, she moved to the end of the bed and sat with her feet dangling over the balmy bed.  
  
Cristi stood up and walked to the window of her room and sat in the blue chair that rested by it. 'I just saw my parents death again. This dream has been going on for days. Every morning I wake up and start crying from this dream. I don't understand. Why did this happen to me?' The sun shone right in her eyes making her squint from the contact of light. Looking at the streets, she watched cars go by every once and a while, a honk could be heard.  
  
She looked back to her room and just studied the features. Everything was too typical. Walls white, blankets black, and nothing but boring stuff. No pictures on the wall, no cute things or pictures of her family or people she loved. Just nothing. Cristi did have a few things of hers in there that she had taken with her when she moved into Ty's apartment. Stuff like her stereo, books, small TV with a DVD player built in, DVD'S and some CDs. Then she had clothes that were hidden in her dresser and a desk with all her personal stuff in it.  
  
"Well, we can start with that," Cristi said as she went to her desk and pulled out a task book. 'Change wall and put pictures and stuff on it to add detail.' Satisfied she got up and went to the brown dresser and opened it. She turned her head and looked at her alarm clock, which read 11:23. Knowing she had slept in long enough, she started to get ready.  
  
She pulled out a pair of blue stretch bellbottoms then a light blue tang top after it. Kneeling down to her bottom drawer, she pulled out a new pair of underwear and blue socks. Then she changed out of her purple jamies and slipped her watch onto her wrist. Then she reached up and grabbed a necklace that was surrounded with silver mettle beads.  
  
She whirled around to the mirror and started to brush her shoulder bone length hair. Feeling it with her fingers to make sure it was soft she started to look and decide if she should change her hair too. For now she had red hair with one inch black dyed tips.  
  
She added a few tints of makeup that made her skin look more refreshed and new. Then she reached over and put lip-gloss on her lips, which turned them pink.  
  
She once again looked at her hair then remembered her mom gave her the idea before she had died. 'Maybe I should keep it mom, or maybe I shouldn't. My life has changed without you and I should too.'  
  
Sighing she looked at herself to make sure she wasn't going to mortify herself in front of public. She then looked deeply into her hazel eyes to see if any hint of drama was in them. The last thing she needed was Ty and Carlos to wake up and find her eyes looking at them like this. Clearing her sad thoughts and red eyes, she made a final check then went out to the hall.  
  
Slowly walking down the hallway she gradually went over and into the kitchen. One thing she desired was a drink. Not really being the morning person she never really ate. She cursed at herself as she stumbled over her feet and stubbed her toe on the floor. Hopping there, she finally rested when she reached the counter.  
  
Opening a cupboard she grabbed a clear glass then walked over to the sink and filled it halfway up. Refreshing her throat she suddenly got a flash back of her life.  
  
"We are gathered here today for the death of Peter Myers..." ----------  
  
The lights shown bright around the stadium. Christi looked to her left to see a mad bowl tied to the fence side. He kept ramming himself on every side. A noise came in front of her and she saw her mom riding her horse Shadow.  
  
She stopped and looked at her only child. Christi smiled then said, "You'll do great mom!" -------------  
  
Once again she heard the guys words, "We are gathered her today for the death of Anne Turner..." ----- "Do you have anyone to call?" a young officer asked the girl once again.  
  
"No, there's nobody," Christi said leaning against the guardrail with tears forming in her eyes. (End of flashback)  
  
Putting the glass down Christi started walking out of the kitchen when she noticed the TV on. There was Ty.  
  
***Sorry it's short but I just changed keyboards and this one is frustrating! This isn't much for now but it will get interesting. *** 


End file.
